


Born of blue blood

by Catrizia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrizia/pseuds/Catrizia
Summary: im just reposting some from my wattpad because im bored and also want to find out how AO3 works
Relationships: platonic - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Prologue**

She was running. Running from the sight that was burned into her eyes. The scene that she had left. Running from the mountains that had been her life for so long. She could barely remember what her life had been like before. 

She kept running.

***

  
Days without supplies was starting to take its toll. The thirst and hunger was making her weak. Then the sound of laughter entered the clearing, growing louder as men approached.

When they saw the girl, thin and pitiful, they jeered. A rock bounced and landed at her feet. With a flash of the deepest blue they were gone, their deaths too quick to be painful, their possessions free for the taking. And that was how it started.

****

**9 years later**

She wasn’t running. Not this time. But she was getting tired of fleeing from one thing and then another.

But she wouldn’t let herself be scared. Her pursuers would give up soon, she was sure of it, even if they had lasted longer than most. They just had to.

Then it struck her. The one place they wouldn’t dare follow that would give her so many opportunities. Asgard, land of the Aesir.

She stepped out of what she knew was the last gateway that she would pass through in a long time. The brilliant sun shone on her empty face. The forest was lush and green, containing more life than she had ever seen in one place. Birds sang in the trees and the ground was littered with burrows and decaying matter. The smell of mud was thick in the air and the few rays that passed through illuminated the shrubs covering the ground.

She had arrived in the golden lands she had heard so much about. She turned to look over the cliff, taking in the gorgeous sunset and cityscape. There was no way her pursuers could or would dare to follow her here. She was free.

As she started down the path, she wondered how her interactions would go, seeing as she had killed all those that she had met so far, and decided to not let that happen again. She would stay neutral and hidden. She would not allow herself to become vulnerable. Not again.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm its the first proper chapter  
> its in first person and is really trash trust me it gets better i was really bad at writing ~~not that im any better now~~ and i cba to go through that cringe fest and fix it so im sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok i do not appreciate how much less it looks like on AO3 than on wattpad

I had to practically fight my way through the dense market, and my half pixie cut earned a few looks, but I’d made sure to disguise the natural blue that had tinted my skin.The inundating heat almost overwhelmed me as I approached the center of the square. A blond boy pushed past and disappeared into the rows of shoppers. The words obnoxious, loud, unobservant and clueless came to mind. Suddenly, the masses of people parted as three guards came through shouting variants of ‘ excuse us ’ and ‘ make way ’.

I almost grumbled to myself at the disturbance that they had caused, when I caught sight of a young, black haired boy slipping through the mob. As I narrowed my eyes I observed the flustered look on his face, the way his eyes fixed on one point ahead, suggesting that he was following someone, and was used to it. 

I changed course and trailed the boy, noticing the well made clothes and short hair, remembering that on this planet it meant servitute. Hmm. an odd pairing. I decided that he must belong to a rich master, as that explained his body language that seemed to shrink himself while still standing tall. 

I noticed that there were many layers of glamour concealing him. Each had a complicated shield in place, but I managed to work them away one by one. What lay underneath was surprising, to say the least. What was a jotun boy doing in Asgard?

I shadowed him but he seemed to notice, and turned to face me. As our eyes met I recognised the learned look we shared. He seemed to see it in me too as he asked,  
“ who are you ”

I transported us to a side alley. The blond from earlier was near the entrance shouting at the crowd. I let go of the child’s arm, and he asked.,  
“ who are you? You know teleportation, without an artefact. That’s so advanced that there have only been three known users in the history of the aesir. Even my mother hasn’t mastered it. ” I did another internal frown, keeping my face blank and surprise hidden. I had known that it was advanced, but not that much. I’d just read my books and learned. It was so simple. 

Anyway, his mother was a master of magic, and she was an accomplished one at that. The only woman of that description was the Queen, which would explain the boisterous boy in the street. But why was her second son dressed as a servant? And why was he a jotun?? I gave him another searching look and began to analyse him. I needed to find out more.  
“ would you like to see more? ” That would surely interest him His response was predictable and his eyes lit up.  
“ I’d love to! Can we go to the forest? I’ve always wanted to go but it’s too far away. ”

Another internal smile, and the scenery around us blurred, turning from gold to green. We were on the ledge that I had admired the city from.

*******

We spent the day together, showing each other magic. The child tried to impress me and even though he was young he was ahead for his age. He didn’t assume that I was just as young as him, his mother had probably taught him that skilled mages often took the form of a child. It was a great disguise, and no one ever suspects that it was my true form. I showed him snippets of my powers, revealing nothing close to my full extent.

As the shadows grew longer, he talked more about himself, and soon he would realise that he knew nothing about me. So I asked.  
“ who are you parents? You said that your mother taught you your magic, and who was that boy followed by the guards. ”His smile disappeared and an expression that I recognised as jealousy took over. “ my brother is Thor, and my mother is the queen. But father seems to prefer him over me and so everyone else does too. Most don’t even recognise me. ” No new information other than that he cared.

His tone had become spiteful and made me curious. Did he not know that his skin was blue underneath? I could make out the pattern on his forehead that depicted royalty. But maybe I was the only one who could see. If the Allfather had cast the illusion then that would make sense. He must be the so-called lost prince. I wondered if he felt the heat as I did, or if that too had been taken care of.

“ you seem far ahead with your studies, how old are you? ” Just because he was of jotun blood did not mean that I would allow the king to be prejudiced. He had taken the boy in for whatever reason and the realm should respect his intelligence. The boy had become a legend in jotunheim, disappearing during a battle. He had been left in the sacred temple so that ruled out kidnapping by jotun, despite the many other lost children that were believed to be stolen. But it was well known that the other races cared not for their morals, destroying holy areas and turning them into strongholds during the war.

“ 7 ” Only ten years younger? Again I hid my surprise. He continued on “ mother predicts that I only have half a year before I master transforming myself. At the moment I can only look different. ”  
I understood. It had taken a full week to properly master transforming, longer than any other spell.  
“ That one took practice, and, dare I say it, talent. ” Loki laughed. He looked so innocent.

“ I think my mother would be interested in you. She could teach us together Would you like to come to the palace with me? I need you to take me back anyway. ” I resisted the urge to smile. I had learnt long ago that the best way to hide emotions was to not feel them at all. But this really was an opportunity too good to be true. And on the first day? It probably was then. I had to stay hidden and suspicious, and keep my guard up. 

“ I’m Loki, What’s your name? ” I almost frowned. A name? Oh yes. That’s what people addressed each other by. I haven’t heard one in years. I realised that Thor was a name, which made sense, I had wondered. I also realised that I had to reply to his question.

“ I don’t have a name. ” not that I remembered anyway.  
“ you need a name. ” I shrugged, disagreeing. I had not used a name as I felt that titles instill more fear. He thought for a while before coming to a decision.  
“ how about Rak. It suits you. ” It did have a sharp sound to it, and seemed like the sort of name a hunter would have. I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~
> 
> ~~totally did not just almost click delete chapter lol im competant trust me~~  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE BOIS i figured out how to HTML :)  
> be proud of me.  
> please


End file.
